Pluvia Tepidus
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: [Oneshot YazuKadaj] After a rather long day, Kadaj takes his usual bath, but this time, Yazoo decides to offer a little help. The elder brother comforts the younger, and all the while they learn a little more, and become all the more closer. Though Yazu c


Title: Pluvia Tepidus (Summer Rain)

Author: Shachou

Rating: PG

Summary: After hours, Kadaj takes his usual bath, but this time, Yazoo decides to offer a little help. The elder brother comforts the younger, and all the while they learn a little more, and become all the more closer.

Authors Notes:

Written literally at 1 in the morning after two cans of Mountain Dew. I always seem to write after having soda...help from Anrakushi with beat-ing. 3 Hope you all enjoy, this is only my second item posted here on LJ. Written for my dear Uke!Bitch Edo. I finally finished one for you! Isn't your Shachou such a brick head? ; ;

--------------

"How warm do you like it?"

Kadaj tilted his head slightly, holding the terry towel tight around his frame as he watched Yazoo fiddle with the tap controls for the bath tub. "Warm, I guess..."

"I should've known..." Yazoo chuckled slightly, opening the taps and letting the water begin to fill the bath. He then turned to his brother, smiling slightly.

"I can take a bath on my own, you know." Kadaj muttered, sounding rather childishly petulant. The elder brother shook his head, silver hair flowing behind him as he intiated such an action. Kadaj just let a rather tired sigh escape him and give up. Too much time dealing with the President of Shin-Ra and their 'lost' brother had worn him down quite enough, and a simple argument with Yazoo on how Kadaj was supposed to bathe did not appeal to him.

Once the tub was filled three quarters with the steaming liquid, Kadaj slowly let his towel be removed by Yazoo and then dip a foot into the water, wincing slightly and looking to his brother. "It's too hot!"

Yazoo sighed and almost laughed, reaching over and letting some cold water flow into it now, and removing some of the warmer water from the mix. "My sincerest apologies, brother." He then ceased all water flow into the bath.

Kadaj huffed slightly and slid the rest of him into the bath, slowly, hissing with the tempature that still hadn't changed much. Yazu kneeled beside Kadaj, simply dressed in a pair of dark slacks, nothing too elaborate as he had planned to help his brother clean up.

As soon as the youngest had adjusted to the water, Yazoo's smile disappeared. Not because his mood had changed, but because his concentration had shifted, reaching for a small rag and wetting it in the water, before bringing the rag to Kadaj's breath taking face and beginning to wipe away at the dust that had made its way onto his face, trying to cover the teen's beauty. Kadaj looked to Yazoo questioningly, as though he was trying to figure out what his brother had on his mind. Yazoo just shook his head, painting on a reassuring smile. The expression melted from Kadaj's face to be replaced with a semi-bored look, but the concern still remained in his eyes.

"So, how did things go with the President?"

Kadaj's hand cupped some water in it, bringing the hand up and letting the warm liquid flow over his shoulders and down his torso back into the bath. "Nn...he still refuses to tell me, no matter how much I try." Yazoo nodded, listening intently as Kadaj continued to go into detail of what they had discussed and how the blond Shin-Ra CEO had reacted. This went on for a few more minutes, Yazoo adding soap to the rag and beginning to work at cleaning Kadaj's neck and shoulders. The teen murred with those touches, relaxing under the caring touch of his older sibling.

"Well, we just have to continue trying. He can't hold onto his secrets forever..." Kadaj was so diffrent around him and Loz. Less insane, almost. He knew he was accepted by what 'family' he had between them all. Here, he could be himself. Nothing provoked the teenaged spirit into madness.

Kadaj nodded, the longer haired remnant letting the rag be put aside to wrap his arms around Kadaj's shoulders, pulling his brother into a warm embrace. Kadaj's eyes widened slightly, not used to such loving treatment from Yazoo. "B-b...brother?" He inquired, tilting head to rest his cheek against Yazoo's hair.

"...you smell good."

"Of course! You just put soap all over me, brother..."

"No...you smell...not like soap." Yazoo took a deep breath from where his face now rested against Kadaj's shoulder. He couldn't really tell what it smelled like, yet it was so familar. It made him feel comforted, warm, and full of emotions for the other. The other he loved so much. "Like...like my little brother..."

Kadaj smiled and returned the embrace, knowing his day had finally been turned around. For a few long moments, they remained in that hug, before Yazoo pulled back, face graced with a content smile and a plesant glow.

"Now to finish your hair, yes?" He had barely picked up the container of shampoo before the bathroom door slowly opened, Loz covering his eyes as he stepped in. Yazoo couldn't help laughing.

"Is it safe to look?" Loz asked, seeming rather nervous.

"Oh, Loz...of course it is!" Yazoo answered. "If we had been doing such things, I would've locked the door."

Loz slowly removed his hands from his eyes, pouting slightly. "Oi...that's not much more reassuring, you know!"

This time Kadaj and Yazoo shared in the laughter, and eventually even Loz, before the eldest brother snapped back to his original motivations for interuppting.

"Kadaj, one of those Turks called...he seemed really mad or something. I don't know what it was about, but...he said you had to go to the Lodge again..."

The youngest paused in pouring water over his head to stare at Loz, before trying to jump out of the bath. Yazoo luckily gripped his arm before Kadaj slipped and harmed himself. Kadaj took a deep breath and then with a bit less haste, began to gather his clothes, muttering under his breath. The middle brother remained kneeling there on the tile, watching Kadaj with a dissapointed expression.

Before Kadaj exited the bathroom, the gunblade wielder quickly pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "Come home safe, won't you...?"

Kadaj gulped slightly and nodded. "...promise..."

Yazoo again took a deep breath of the other's scent, before realizing Kadaj smelled of...summer rain. 


End file.
